


Darkness, Darkness

by Digitalwave



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness is his all. He thinks it was different once, back when he still had a name. That was before; another time and place.</p>
<p>There's something important, someone he left behind. He can still feel it sometimes, this truth. He holds it close as he sits, listening to the screams that fill the air around him like a shroud.</p>
<p>Some small, guttering part of his being knows that if he ever gives up, if he ever loses this last part of himself that he'll be truly lost. So he waits, silent in the dark, holding onto his treasured word – Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness, Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.


End file.
